Secret Love
by Pitchouna
Summary: Les personnages de ces histoires ne seront pas précisés et ce sera à vous, lecteurs, de les identifier (mais j'avoue : ça ne sera pas bien dur !)
1. L & L

Coucou tout le monde ! Je vous avais manqué ? Et bien me revoilà ! Avec (pour changer.. p) une histoire d'amour ! Après lecture, vous la trouverez peut-être très banale. J'en ai moi-même lu des similaires. Seule la présentation et le déroulement changent. Et j'espère que ça vous plaira. C'est une nouvelle. Il n'y a donc qu'un seul chapitre ! Mais je garderai peut-être cette section pour d'autres histoires du même genre avec d'autres personnages... Pour cette histoire, je ne prends pas la peine de vous préciser les personnages. Ce sera à vous de trouver. Mais ça ne sera pas bien compliqué à mon avis. Bonne lecture à tous et surtout n'oubliez pas de me mettre des reviews ! j'adore ça !!!  
  
Il était là. Sous le tilleul le plus proche de la forêt. Il devait s'y sentir bien. Pour une fois, il n'était pas accompagné de ses acolytes. Lui, seul, lisait. Il semblait paisible mais passionné par sa lecture. Cela me donnait envie de lire, moi qui ne pouvait pas. Ses cheveux châtains brillaient de multiples reflets dorés. Je pouvais sentir son doux parfum se mêler aux senteurs du printemps. Le vent dessinait un peu plus sa silhouette, collant ses vêtements contre sa peau. Je l'observais en silence. Savourant chacun de ses détails. Guettant ses moindres gestes. Cherchant le moindre soupir qui pourrait calmer mes ardeurs. Les battements de mon coeur se répercutaient dans mes oreilles avec force. Mes pensées, jours et nuits, étaient tournées vers lui. Il avait mon coeur et mon âme...  
  
La nuit s'annonçait. Inquiet, il regarda autour de lui. Personne en vue. Les autres étaient bien trop occupés pour se rendre compte de sa disparition. Et c'était préférable. C'était son affaire pas celle de ses amis. Pour une fois, il préférait être seul. De plus, il savait qu'il ne serait pas tout à fait seul. Maintenant il n'était plus seul. Il l'avait elle. Il sentait sa présence. Elle l'attendait déjà. S'arrêtant de temps à autre pour vérifier que personne ne rôdait, il avançait vers elle, guidé comme un aimant. Elle était son réconfort, son bien-être, son épanouissement. Elle était la source de son bonheur : sa moitié.   
  
Un coup de vent violent lui abattit une bonne partie du tas de feuilles mortes que Hagrid avait ramassé le jour même. Il grimaça. Cela m'amusa. Même la pire des grimaces ne pouvait l'enlaidir. Je l'enviais même certaine fois. De pouvoir aller où bon lui semble. D'avoir de véritables amis sur qui compter. Seule sa malédiction ombrageait le tableau. Seuls ses meilleurs amis étaient au courant. Et moi. Il me l'avait confié lors de notre première vraie rencontre. Car je l'avais remarqué depuis bien longtemps. Lui, trop occupé par ses amis, ne m'avait même pas aperçu une seule fois. Quel malheur d'être inexistante auprès de son bien-aimé. Car je l'aimais. Oh oui ! Même sans lui avoir jamais parlé, j'apprenais à le connaître. J'observais comme aujourd'hui, ses gestes, son attitude, sa façon d'être lui. Cela me passionnait. Et lorsqu'il me remarquait pour la première fois...  
  
Il sentit comme un frisson le parcourir. L'excitation. Il accéléra le pas. Ce maudit vent ne l'empêcherait pas de la retrouver. Il avait attendu déjà si longtemps pour la voir. Quel supplice ! Il la croisait de temps à autre bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Il voulait pouvoir lui parler, la toucher, s'endormir auprès d'elle et être réveillé par sa chaleur. Jamais il n'avait été plus heureux qu'en sa présence. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien. Il s'approchait de plus en plus de leur lieu de rendez- vous. Tandis qu'il se rapprochait, il distingua une masse au pied de leur arbre...   
  
Je tremblais. Involontairement. Il s'approchait de moi. Je voyais de l'inquiétude dans ses beaux yeux. Pourquoi tant d'inquiétude ? Avait-il peur de me faire du mal ce soir ? Le seul mal qu'il aurait pu me faire, aurait été de ne pas venir me voir. Mais il est venu. Je l'ai tout de suite vu à son regard quand il s'est penché vers moi : il n'était pas indifférent. Je crois même qu'il m'aimait lui aussi, sans même m'avoir connu. C'était le coup de foudre. Le destin peut-être même...  
  
Je m'inquiétais. Pourquoi était-elle étendue par terre ? La peur me noua le ventre. Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Je courus jusqu'à l'arbre. Elle m'attendait. Je m'agenouillai. Elle me regardait avec ses magnifiques yeux azurs. Elle n'était pas blessée. Heureusement. Mais des tremblements la prenaient. Mes mains devenues moites, se mirent elles aussi à trembler...   
  
Après cette rencontre, je pouvais mourir paisible. J'avais enfin rencontré la personne assez pure qui me posséderait et m'aimerait telle que je suis...  
  
Des tremblements convulsifs me prirent. Elle me regardait avec calme et sérénité. J'essayai de me remettre debout mais c'était peine perdue. Je me déplaçai tant bien que mal derrière l'imposant tronc de notre arbre, à l'abri des regards. Je lui souris une dernière fois. Elle me rejoint et s'allongea auprès de moi. Qui aurait cru qu'elle m'aimerait tel que j'étais...   
  
Une louve.  
  
Un loup-garou.  
  
Il releva les yeux de son livre, qu'il referma, et me sourit. Comme je l'aimais  
  
Je finis ma transformation à ses cotés. Son calme et sa sérénité avaient eu raison de mon inquiétude. Je l'aimais en tant que loup-garou et en tant qu'homme. 


	2. Interdiction d'aimer

Voici la deuxième nouvelle. Pas bien dure non plus...

Patachou coucou toi ! dsl de ne pas t'avoir prévenu ! Et... dsl d'avance de ne pas t'avoir prévenu plus tôt pour ce 2e one-shot !!! m'en veux pas trop ! lol ! Zou

Cécé Johnson Merci ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par celle-là qui est moins structuré que l'autre... Zoouu

En tous cas, n'hésitez pas à mettre vos critiques et commentaires... c'est ce qui me motive !!! Bizz à toutes et à tous

Interdiction de l'aimer

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas que je l'aime ? Elle n'a pourtant rien fait de mal. Ni à moi, ni à eux. D'ailleurs ils ne la connaissent pas. Ils ne lui ont jamais parlé. Mais ils ont su. Et ils l'ont jugé...

Je l'ai connu lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Bien qu'elle soit à Poudlard tout comme moi, et qu'elle ait mon âge, je ne l'avais jamais vraiment remarqué auparavant. Ni dans l'enceinte de l 'école, ni pendant les cours de métamorphose et de botanique que l'on avait en commun. Mais elle était bien là. Peut-être qu'elle m'attendait...

Ce jour-là, j'avais une course un peu particulière à faire. Je devais aller à la Tête de Sanglier et rencontrer un certain Stan Mondingus qui me reprendrait le fameux miroir chanteur (qui avait d'ailleurs quelques ratés...) de ma mère pour quelques gallions. Cet échange n'étant pas très réglementé, je devais m'y rendre seul ce qui ne plut pas vraiment à mon meilleur ami (qui espérait que l'on passerait chez Zonko...). Et c'est là-bas que je la vis. Elle était à une table, seule, rêveuse. Mais dès que j'entrai dans le pub, elle me remarqua. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais il y avait quelque chose de vraiment accrocheur dans son regard. J'étais troublé. J'essayai de garder un air détaché et d'aller m'asseoir tranquillement à la table où Stan m'attendait. Je sentais son regard que je supposais interrogatif, tout le long de mon déplacement. Mais dès que je fus assis, l'impression s'arrêta. Je me retournai, prétextant mettre ma veste sur le dossier de ma chaise, et jetai un regard vers elle. Plume à la main, elle ne me regardait plus, et j'en étais déçu. Je repris ma conversation avec Stan et vendis après une bonne dizaine de minutes, l'objet pour 30 gallions. C'était une belle affaire quand on savait que le miroir était vieux et en mauvais état. Mondingus partit le premier. Je restai là, rangeant l'argent dans une poche de ma veste. J'en profitai pour la regarder. Que faisait-elle ici ? C'était certes moins bruyant qu'à l'Auberge des 3 Balais mais beaucoup plus dangereux. Par les temps qui couraient, le pub était le lieu favori des petits trafiquants et autres lascars. Peut-être avait-elle sentit mon regard; elle releva la tête de son parchemin. J'accrochai mon regard au sien, sans pouvoir l'en décoller. Le temps se figeait presque. Les secondes aussi longues que des heures. Quelqu'un passa, brouillant la vue de chacun. Je me ressaisis. Cette fille était vraiment étrange. Belle, pleine de charme... comme d'autres... mais quelque chose différait. La situation peut-être... le lieu... ou simplement ce regard. Pour une sorcière, elle m'avait plutôt bien ensorcelé. Lorsque je sortis de mes songes, j'eus comme un choc en voyant sa table vide. Je la cherchai des yeux. Rien. Elle était partie sans même que je m'en rende compte. Je pris alors mes affaires et sortis laissant un généreux pourboire. J'aperçus rapidement mes amis, m'attendant, bien que ce ne soit pas eux que je cherchai du regard...

Ils l'ont su. Je ne sais encore comment. Mais ils le savent à présent et s'opposent à notre relation. Mais je n'en ai que faire de leur opinion. C'est ma vie. Et ils n'ont rien à redire dessus. Je ne la perdrai pas, même pour eux. Et ça, ça leur fait un choc...

Je mis du temps avant de la revoir. Beaucoup trop de temps. Seulement une semaine après cette journée. Mais, heureux hasard, ce fut au détour d'un couloir. Je prétextai à mes amis un oubli dans la volière et fis semblant de retourner sur mes pas en attendant qu'ils quittent le couloir. Alors, je me décidai à lui parler en repassant pour la deuxième fois...

Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'elle soit différente ? Ça ne se voit pas. C'est pas comme un nez au milieu de la figure... Et puis ça ne change rien pour moi. C'est pour eux que ça pose un problème. Et mon problème... c'est eux...

On a très vite sympathisé. Et j'ai encore plus été charmé. Je crois d'ailleurs que elle aussi. Et pour une fois, ça me fait plaisir. Elle ne semble pas s'intéresser à moi pour mon physique ou ma réputation. On a pas mal de points communs. J'aime bien la taquiner et elle sait faire de même. On s'entend vraiment bien. Et je ne les laisserai pas gâcher une telle relation... seulement parce qu'ils refusent que je salisse leur réputation en l'aimant... en aimant une Sang-de-bourbe...

C'est décidé, je me tire de chez eux, et je vais vivre ailleurs.... n'importe où mais loin d'eux... être libre de ses choix... et de sa vie.

Qui est-ce ??? (review review review !!! ;p )


End file.
